


A Girls's Best Friend

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Romance, Shapeshifting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader already has a partner when she meets up with the Winchesters. A 4 legged  partner and  a best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girls's Best Friend

You got Charlie as a puppy your best friend Lisa German Shepard had puppies and she offered you the first pick. Charlie was the runt of the litter, but the moment you him sitting quietly off to the side as his brother and sister jumped around to get your attention he won your heart. So you knew then that you wanted him and the moment you picked him up he started licking your face and barking happily. And you could not help but laugh. 

That was 3 years ago and Charlie was still Your baby. A 60 LB baby but still your baby. He went everywhere with you and you travel a lot. You were a hunter. No you didn't hunt deer or bears. No you hunted things that most people only dreamed about. Lisa thought you only wanted Charlie for the company and to help you through the grief. But you had alter motives. 

Long ago you had been a cop and a good one and you had loved your job. And you had a great partner.Mark was a wonderful man a great cop, Who was gone forever. It had been a cold night and you had been called out to a domestic dispute between a boyfriend and girlfriend. You and Mark had handled hundred of those it should have been easy. But it wasn't. The victim was screaming when you arrived already beaten and bruised, that her boyfriend was trying to kill her but he was no where to be seen. As you were trying to get the story out of you her he came out of nowhere and tackle Mark to the ground. You pulled your gun but couldn't take a shot afraid to hit Mark, you watch the struggle. Mark was a strong man he stayed in shape but this man who was half the size as mark manhandle him like a rag doll. Suddenly the man had the upper hand and had Mark by the throat and before you could move you watched as he took his other hand twisted mark head in one quick motion. Mark dropped lifeless to the ground and in rage you fire your gun at the man as he turn on you but in horror it didn't faze him. And he was on you before you realize it and it knocked the gun out of your hand and had you by your throat. Automatically you went for your knife that you kept on your side as you pulled it out as he started to squeeze the life out of you and in a swift movement you plunge the knife into his chest. Witch did the trick and he lets you go and dropped to the ground. 

From that moment on your life was changed. You had watch as the man had been zipped into a bag and wheeled into the back of a dark van to be taken away and then 3 hours later you saw that same man walk into the station to defend himself saying he had been out of town during the attack. Needless to say after several days of going all the evidence and finally seeing a video of the young man at a movie theater at the time of the attack his name was clear. With Mark's Death you took time off work but never went back You had to know what had killed him. It took some time and a lot of researching and just talking to a lot of people. But you finally figured it out. A shape shifter a creature that could turn itself into anything else including any person. now if you hadn't seen it yourself you would not believe it. And it could only be killed by silver.That explained why you knife worked. But then that when you learned that Shape shifters were not the only evil creatures lurking out there and there was only one thing you could do. So you started hunting and found yourself pretty good at it. But it did get really lonely at times so you got Charlie and train him. He was your buddy and your partner he was your best friend. 

It was a pretty day and not too many people were at the park so you took Charlie off his leash so he could run free. He would not get far from you and you could get him back with one word. You threw his ball and watch him run for it. He disappeared behind a bush. Suddenly you heard a man yell and then another man start laughing. You jogged around to see what happen. You stop short and had to laugh at the sight before you. Charlie had tackled a man on the ground to get his ball the man was currently holding and was now licking the man face. The other man face was laughing so hard he was bent over hand on his knees. Finally you decided to save the poor guy. "Charlie come here " you whistle once and he was by your side still eyeing his ball. The man on the ground wiped his face and slowly climbed to feet. " Thanks " he said "no problem should teach you to not catch his ball next time" you said with a grin. And the other man snorted shaking his head. The man with the ball glanced up at you he had the brightest greenest eyes you had ever seen. He was extremely good looking all around strong features short dark hair he just looks like someone that could handle himself and kick ass doing it. He nodded tossing the ball back to you " I guess so " he replied " I am Dean " he said " and this is my brother Sam ", he said indicating the other man. Who was just a good looking as Dean. Dang two in one day." I am Y/N" you replied " you already met Charlie here " you said rubbing Charlie's head. Dean glanced down at Charlie "yeah unfortunately the hard way " he said. Sam bent down and started petting Charlie who lapped it up he love getting attention he was a very sociable dog. But dog reaming standing, staring at you. " I guess you're not a dog person huh " you asked " I guess you could say that " he replied with a small smile. " That too bad " you thought to yourself. 

"Come on Charlie " you Said and Whistled as you open the car door and let him out. He jumped down silently You pulled your weapon from the floor board of the car and started forward into the over grown woods Charlie right beside you like always. You made your way through the wood without making much sound thankfully to years of training you were moving towards a small group of vamps that you had been tracking all evening. You were prepared to spring into action when Screams filled the night air.You ran towards them. Charlie right at your side. Nevertheless, it was over by the time you got there. Dead vamps everywhere you stood looking around on high alert. Whatever did this could still around. Suddenly you heard something behind you. Charlie started growling and years of training had you twisting around and throwing your leg out to catch whoever off guard. But instead they caught your leg and caught you off balance and you started to go backwards. However, suddenly you were pulled into a pair of strong arms and into a hard chest. You looked up in surprise and were even more surprised to find yourself staring at Dean. 

It took you a minute to come to your sense " What are you doing here?" you asked He was staring at you intently causing a funny feeling in your stomach. " I could ask you the same the same thing " he replied letting you go it was when you realize that you hadn't even tried to get out of his arms. You felt your cheeks heat up. As sensing your discomforted Charlie came over to stand over next to you. " I am there doing my job " you told him. "So are we " Dean replied and that when you noticed Sam a couple feet behind Dean " So you hunters " you said "yeah "Dean said with a nodded "and I guessing you are too huh ?" but why would you take on 3 vamps at once by yourself ?" he asked " I am not by myself " you replied " I have Charlie and he has my back " you said " but he is a dog "Dean said you narrowed your eyes at him " watch it or me and this Dog will show you first hand how we would have handle those vamps on our own. " You said. Dean just grinned and held out his hands in surrenders " easy I mean no harm " he said Sam step in at that point " hey look the vamps are dead so lets go celebrate and get something to drink " he said " do you want to join us Y/N " he asked you sigh and nodded " sure why not sounds great " you said 

The music was blaring loud people were laughing all around you as you sip on your only beer that night. "So you use to be a cop " Dean asked next to you surprising he had only1 drink as well and stayed pretty close to you since you had gotten to the bar. "yeah for about 6 and 1/2 years " you replied " my partner was killed during a call my a shape shifter and I never looked back " you told him " And Charlie " he asked you smiled " he became by my partner , my best friend I mean a girl got to have a best friend . I know he will always have my back in any situation " you said. " I didn't mean what i said back there about.. " He looked down at his half drunk beer. And you realize he was a lost of words and that probably didn't happen a lot. You placed your hand on his. " It ok " you told him he looked up and that funny feeling came back in your stomach. His eyes widen so you knew that he felt something too. .So you were attracted to this man you could handle this right? You met his gaze once again and the answer to that question flew straight out of your head.

You left the bar a couple hours later Sam said goodnight and headed back to the guy's hotel which was only a couple blocks from yours. Dean volunteered to walk you back to yours. You were nervous and it had been a while since you had been this nervous with anyone. " Too bad I couldn't haven seen you mad fight skill " he said breaking the silence with a grin. You laughed " yeah too bad you really missed out " you said. The walked back to your room was a short one and before you knew it. You stood in front of your door with the keys in your hands. Toying with them. For a minute, no one said anything . You were almost afraid to look up because once you did you know that you would be a goner. But you did look up and you realize that he was closer than you thought. With that same intense look again. He seem to be waiting for permission and it only took a second to decide. You took a step forward and felt his arms go arm around you pulling you closer. Then before you take your next breath his lips were n yours. Oh.... my.. All clear headed thoughts left you and if he hadn't been holding you would have melted right there on the floor. " Let go in ", you heard him say. As the kiss broke. You reached around to unlock the door without thinking because as soon as the door open you heard a bark and a low growl Dean cursed and jumped back. You sigh. Charlie sits " you said and he sat and stopped growling. Dean relaxed "Sorry about that he's not use to me bringing anyone back" you explained " I guess I can see that I would get defensive to " Dean said. With a grin. You laugh. " Do you still want to come in " you asked " yeah come on " he said grabbing your hand and led you inside followed by Charlie. 

The sound of someone talking woke you up the next morning. You rolled over finding you were alone in bed but not in the room. You sat and looked over at the other bed where Dean was stretched out talking quietly to Charlie who was drinking up the attention laying on his back letting Dean rub his back. "Well don't you two look comfy:" you said Dean grin " we have just come to an understanding " he said getting up off the bed and walking over to you he leaned forward to kiss you softly. " And what is that? You asked " that I can kiss you anytime I want and I won't catch anymore of his balls " he replied.. And you laughed.


End file.
